


Sick in September?

by Give_me_that_pen



Series: Whamilton one-shots for the heart [3]
Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: Democracy, Foot Massage, M/M, Politics, Sickfic, alex is a babe, back massage, democrats up in here, sick!george
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 06:14:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14889182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Give_me_that_pen/pseuds/Give_me_that_pen
Summary: It’s not usual for George to be sick. But, when he is, he deserves the best.That is, until it happens to Alex.





	Sick in September?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in September that is why there is old politics:)

George walked in after a long day of work. The beginning of September having fall weather leaving George to force a quiet sneeze sniffling at the brisk air the house held.

It was only three in the afternoon but George couldn't help coming home.

"Are you home babe?" Alex called from the living room. 

George walked in to see Alex typing away at his laptop watching the news. 

Trump still hasn't done anything better than a 'good luck' to everyone who is drowning in Houston. 

George took a seat next to Alex, still not answering his husband. Alex looked up to see a red nosed George. 

"The weather has you this way huh? Too bad we have a president who doesn't believe in climate change-because I swear this is due to climate change, September isn't the cold, especially the 2nd" Alex ranted as he rubbed George's shoulders. 

George coughed in response.

Alex got up to fetch George a blanket to wrap himself in, making his way to the kitchen. George followed idly whileAlex took out a pot and filled it with water then grabbing vegetables.

"What are you doing?" George's raspy voice called out. 

"Just making us soup, honey" Alex said as he turned to face his lover, kissing him gently on the lips not caring if he got sick too.

George looked down at Alex cutting the veggies making 'turnip for what' jokes.

Although George was focused on his husbands ring. 

How Alex's tiny fingers fit perfectly into the date they got married 6/7/17. 

Alex went on about trump as he prepped the soup. 

All George knew was how safe he will be in his lovers arms after soup. 

After an hour the soup was done and they where eating and Alex ranting. After Alex cleaned up he guided George into their bedroom. Putting George's sleepwear in the dryer to warm them up. 

Five minutes pass and he is helping George into his clothes.

Putting fuzzy socks on George and gently massaging his feet as George drifted into a deep sleep. 

Not so long Alex did too. 

As Alex's alarm started blaring at 4:50am he shut it and sneezed rolling over to his joy all cozy in blankets.

"I knew this was going to happen" George laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr @wham1lton  
> Wattpad @wham1lton


End file.
